House of Glass
by Galadriadhar
Summary: Sometimes, howls in the forest start out as routine, and end up being something important. I managed to coax this story out of the main actors and actresses with much difficulty, and I'm glad that I went to all of the trouble. This story is one of the more important ones in City history.


Howls from the Forest are not a rare occurrence. They are quite common, but the inhabitants of the City have learned to tune them out. Ninety-nine times out of a hundred, the howls don't mean anything. But, every so often, the howls signal something for someone. For example, many years ago howls heralded the advent of the Forty-Age.

But sometimes the howls start out as routine, and end up being something important. I managed to coax this story out of the main actors and actresses with much difficulty, and I'm glad that I went to all of the trouble. This story is one of the more important ones in City history.

As you read this, remember that it really happened. The repercussions of the events are still felt today, and will be felt for a very long time.

It started with a howl…

* * *

Dyan Fletchback locked up his office and exited the dilapidated building that served as his headquarters. Contrary to popular belief, Dyan didn't live in that plush office space. He had a little apartment further in the area generally known as "Dyan's Domain." The little apartment was right on the border of the City, and the forest's tendrils caressed the apartment building.

Bidding a silent farewell to Wade, Dyan walked through the ramshackle roads that led to his home. The night was foggy, tending to cling to any passersby. Shivering slightly, Dyan pulled a worn blue jacket tighter around his body.

Lost in thought, Dyan easily dodged any and all rocks in his path. He had walked these roads for so long that each rut was familiar. When he turned a corner, he barely nodded at a Floatzel that passed by. His mind was elsewhere.

Lately, Dyan had found little joy in his work. Profit margins in the mineral market were soaring, clients were paying back loans at a decent pace, and Bakon and Krowck hadn't had to flex muscles for a while. Despite all that, he couldn't get any satisfaction. He couldn't even bring himself to purchase a new jacket for himself.

Why was he so depressed? Perhaps things were just… the same. The last thing he had really enjoyed had been trying to find Chelsea. Dyan shook his head in disgust. Helping others… hah! That was for weak-minded individuals. He had owed Bill. That was all. Yet Dyan's heart didn't quite believe his mind.

As he struggled with his thoughts, Dyan passed the door to his apartment complex. Not noticing, he continued into the forest. The path he was following was clear, so Dyan only realized what had happened when he stepped on a discarded branch on the path.

"Great," Dyan sighed. He turned around to go back, but a howl split the air. That howl continued and was joined by another howl, and another, until there was a chorus of howls. Beneath all of that was a high-pitched scream.

Unconsciously pinpointing the direction of the noise, Dyan left the path at a run. He was aware, possibly more than any other City inhabitant, of the laws of the forest. While there were general laws governing prey and territory, howls usually fell under the predator laws of the forest. Even to Dyan, the predator laws of the forest were draconic.

Pushing through the undergrowth, Dyan continued to run, heedless of the slapping branches. He grew closer to the howls and the screams until he burst into a clearing.

A Houndoom with a broken horn was standing on a stump, howling at the moon. As it did so, a Mightyena and a Manectric padded around a huddled, blue and white Pokemon. The Manectric was looking at the Houndoom with the broken horn as the Mightyena howled.

Dyan had seen enough. He knocked over the circling Mightyena with a well-placed whack, picked up the blue and white bundle, and sped back into the forest.

"Get him!"

The Manectric and Mightyena were biting at Dyan's heels. He risked a glance over his shoulder and, seeing how close they were, spun around to face them. He held the blue and white bundle protectively in his left arm.

"Ah, Dyan Fletchback," the Houndoom with a broken horn drawled, stopping behind the Mightyena and the Manectric. "I haven't seen you in quite a while. Lose your way?"

"I decided to go sightseeing, Caesar," Dyan shot back. "I'd heard that the forest is positively thrilling at night."

Caesar chuckled and shook his head. "Your wit is as sharp as ever. Now hand over the girl."

Dyan frowned, forehead wrinkling. "Why would I do that? She's defenseless."

"When has the great Dyan Fletchback ever cared about something like that? He has always respected the laws of the Thirty-Age. Now hand her over, as she is lawfully mine."

The Manectric growled. "Let's tear him apart, Caesar. Twenty-Age law says we can."

Caesar nodded thoughtfully. "Hadrian is correct, Dyan. So, you can give her to us and we'll leave you alone, or we'll take both of you. It's your choice."

"I choose the third option." Dyan dashed forward, knocked Hadrian and the Mightyena down, and pushed Caesar up against a tree. "Don't follow me, Caesar. It will not be fun for you."

He let Caesar fall to the ground and walked away. The Houndoom got shakily to his feet and glared after Dyan. "You had better watch over your shoulder, Dyan. I will find you." Hadrian and the Mightyena stood behind Caesar, snarling.

Dyan ignored Caesar's words as he held the blue and white Pokemon close. She was shivering and crying, huddling up to his chest. As the nights of the forest fell away, her sobs grew more defined and echoed around the buildings.

In the darkness of the apartment building, she sniffed and looked up. Dyan began to climb the stairs to his apartment and, as her eyes wandered around the building, he felt a slight, very involuntary smile appear. It felt different, so he wrenched the smile off of his face and opened the door of his apartment.

"I'm home, Molly," Dyan called quietly. Despite his hushed tones, though, the Pokemon jumped in his arms. "It's just me, little one."

She looked up at him. He was taken aback. Her eyes were intelligent and serious beyond her obvious youth. "Why?"

Molly came out of the apartment's bedroom, yawning. "It's about time you got home, Dyan. What took so long?"

Dyan, though, didn't hear her. The Pokemon, who he realized was an Oshawott, had asked him a question that confused him. "Why what?"

Molly, smiling, leaned against a faded wall. As the Oshawott gazed into Dyan's eyes, Molly sized her up. Her waterproof fur was just about finished growing out, so she was most likely two or three years old, but she was small, probably smaller than she ought to be. At a glance, the Oshawott would have seemed to be one year old.

The Oshawott tilted her head slightly. "Why did you save me?"

"Ah…" Dyan murmured, the corner of his mouth twitching. "No one deserves such a fate."

"Caesar will try and find you," the Oshawott said, frowning. "I don't want you to get hurt because of this."

Molly ducked into the kitchen and heated up some milk. Dyan ruffled the Oshawott's fur. "Don't worry about it," he replied. "No dog is going to get the best of me."

Molly poked her head out of the kitchen. "I heated up some milk for both of you. Would either of you like honey?"

Both Dyan and the Oshawott looked at Molly. "I would, please," both said at the same time. Dyan caught the Oshawott's eye and grinned. Molly chuckled and went back into the kitchen.

"I think you'll be all right."

"I hope so," the Oshawott replied. "Honey and milk is something that I love."

Dyan carried the Oshawott into the kitchen. "Same here." As Molly handed Dyan two mugs of milk and honey, he thanked her and took the Oshawott to the small wooden table. He gave her one of the mugs and drank from the other one. The Oshawott easily gripped the mug and sipped from it, still in Dyan's arms.

"What's your name, little one?" Molly asked, sitting down at the table with her own mug.

The Oshawott lowered the mug, her upper lip wet from the milk and honey. She carefully examined Molly. Dyan noticed the concern in the Oshawott's eyes and whispered, "That's Molly. You can trust her."

After one more moment of scrutiny, the Oshawott's face relaxed. "Nicole." She sipped her milk and honey again. "I like your name, Molly."

A red tint rose in Molly's cheeks. "Yours is prettier, Nicole."

Nicole shook her head but kept drinking from her mug. Dyan shot Molly a glance and she nodded. "Nicole, do you know where your parents are?"

The little Oshawott lowered her mug again. She sniffed, so quickly and so quietly that Dyan almost missed it. "They're…" She sniffed again. Dyan set his mug down and wiped at the tears that had started rolling down Nicole's cheeks. She hugged his hand tightly.

"You don't need to tell us any more, Nicole," Dyan said gently. "We'll find parents for you. You'll have a good home."

Sniffing, the Oshawott nodded. Molly took the empty mug from Nicole's paws as Dyan stood. He smiled at Nicole's huddled form and walked out of the kitchen. Molly followed and, getting Dyan's attention, motioned to the bedroom. He smiled quickly and entered the dark room.

Molly turned the light on in the room and took a spare blanket from the bed. She spread it on the floor with a spare pillow, wrapped the pillow in the blanket, and bunched the blanket in a comfortable position. She stepped back and Dyan knelt next to the makeshift bed. He lowered Nicole onto the bed and tucked the trailing edges of the blanket around her.

"Sleep well, Nicole," Dyan said quietly. He ruffled the fur on her head and got to his feet. As he and Molly got to the door, a little noise stopped them.

"Thank you…"

Dyan smiled to himself. "Of course, Nicole." He wasn't too surprised when, later that night, Nicole got out of her bed and curled up next to him.

* * *

The next morning woke Dyan with its brightness. He yawned and tried to stretch, but something furry was curled up next to his chest. Panic momentarily blinded him before he remembered that it was Nicole.

He got up slowly, trying to not wake the sleeping Oshawott. Slipping into his worn jacket, still slightly damp from the previous night's fog, Dyan looked at Nicole. She was so small, so vulnerable, but so… something. He tucked the blanket around her and she stopped shivering. An involuntary smile stole its way across Dyan's face as he left the bedroom.

Molly had left already for the Hospital, but she had put breakfast on the counter. Dyan quickly ate the cold oran omelette and got ready to leave for his office. Just as he was filling a water bottle, sleepy footsteps announced the presence of Nicole.

Dyan glanced over his shoulder at her. Nicole was rubbing her eyes, trying not to yawn and not succeeding. "Good morning, Nicole."

"Hi…" Nicole mumbled. She yawned and slumped against a wall as her eyes closed. Dyan chuckled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmmbrgle… yeah…"

"What are you hungry for? We have cold oran omelettes and cheri berries."

Nicole gave her biggest yawn and rubbed her eyes again. "I like cheri berries…"

Dyan rummaged in a drawer and picked out six berries. He handed them to Nicole, who began munching on them. "I need to go to my office today. Would you like to come with me?"

"Where's Molly?" Nicole asked. She was becoming more alert as she ate.

"She works at the Hospital," Dyan explained, filling a small water bottle for Nicole. "Molly usually sleeps there, but last night she was off."

The last cheri berry disappeared into Nicole's mouth. "Let's go, then," she said after swallowing.

Dyan turned off the kitchen light, handed Nicole her water bottle, and led her out of the apartment. He closed the door behind them and headed down the stairs. Nicole had to jump down each step.

The fog from the previous night had dissipated, and Dyan was secretly grateful. He wouldn't have been surprised if Caesar had taken advantage of any fog. Glancing around, Dyan didn't see any sign of the Houndoom, but he took Nicole's paw anyway.

"What do you do?" Nicole asked. She looked up at Dyan. It occurred to him that she didn't even know his name.

"I buy and sell things," Dyan said. "I have others who work with me." He blushed slightly. It wasn't in his nature to do what he was about to do. "I'm sorry."

Nicole tilted her head curiously. "What are you sorry about?"

Dyan shrugged. "I never introduced myself to you. Please forgive that oversight."

"It's okay," Nicole said. "You don't need to, if you don't want to."

"I would not feel right if I were to not introduce myself. My name is Dyan."

"I heard Caesar say that. Are you well-known?"

"I have a certain degree of… notoriety."

By this time, Dyan and Nicole had arrived at Dyan's office. Opening the door, Dyan let Nicole go through first and then followed behind her, but almost ran into her. She was standing in the doorway, jaw slack as she looked around at the opulence of Dyan's office.

Dyan stifled a chuckle. Wade, dressed in his freshly pressed blue suit coat, walked up to him. "Boss, the new reports are- who is this?"

Nicole started and glanced at Wade. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Wade, this is Nicole. Nicole, this is Wade, my secretary."

Wade shot Dyan a look. Dyan shook his head ever so slightly, and Wade let it go. "When you're ready, Boss, I can go over the new reports with you." The Buizel headed into the back, nodding at Bakon and Krowck.

"Eh, boss, I heard yeh were in a scrap," Bakon exclaimed, shouldering past a group of Floatzel. "Them foresters are gettin' out of control. Want us to go teach Caesar an' his goons a lesson?"

Krowck tilted his head quizzically. "Ey, who is this? Hey there, little girl. What's your name?"

"Nicole," Nicole said proudly. "And Dyan already taught Caesar a lesson. Who are you two?"

"Us? Ah, we're two of the boss' employees," Krowck said quickly. "Not too important, we are."

Bakon snorted, arms folded. "Bakon, young miss. This chicken is Krowck. Pleasure to meet yeh, Nicole."

Dyan, after getting Krowck's attention, gestured to Nicole. Krowck nodded and knelt down next to Nicole. "Ey, little miss, do you want to go see the rest of the office? Bakon and I know all there is here, plus some."

Nicole turned to Dyan. "May I?"

"Of course, Nicole."

She took Krowck by the hand and reached for Bakon's arm. Snorting and rolling his eyes, Bakon reluctantly let her take him by the hand as well and lead him deeper into the office. Dyan smiled at the sight. Nicole was dwarfed by the other two, but they were happy to let her lead the way.

"Nicole's already got them wrapped around her paw, Boss," Wade said quietly. He had slipped up behind Dyan as the three left.

"It's very interesting, isn't it? Krowck, at least, has a soft spot for her." Dyan began to make his way toward the part of his office with his desk in it. "Bakon will come around, I think. Close the door, will you? Nicole doesn't need to see the inner sanctum yet."

Wade followed Dyan and shut the door that led into Dyan's inner sanctum. He set a folder full of papers on the desk. Dyan walked slowly to the window and looked out of it in thought.

"What are you thinking, Boss? I know it's not about the reports. They're all fantastic, though." Wade settled himself in Dyan's chair. "What's up?"

Dyan hummed tunelessly to himself for a moment, then sighed. "Wade, do you have a child?"

Forehead wrinkled, Wade looked incredulously at Dyan. "You know I don't, Boss. Is that what this is about? This… child?"

"She's not just a child, Wade. But… we don't need to be having this conversation right now. It's neither the time nor the place."

Wade shrugged. "If you say so, Boss. Did you want to look over the reports now?"

"Are they accurate? Are we turning a profit?"

"Sure are, Boss."

Dyan shook his head. "I don't want to see them, then. Please file them as you usually do."

"I will." Wade stood and began to say more before thinking better of it. As he left Dyan's office, Wade cast a concerned look over his shoulder.

* * *

After a while, Dyan was able to shake himself out of his stupor and get down to his duties. With Bakon and Krowck entertaining Nicole, he couldn't enforce any of his high-interest contract deadlines, so with a resigned sigh he extended the deadlines by a couple of days.

Signing papers, writing up contracts, filling out forms, and filing salary pages took up the rest of Dyan's day. Before he knew it, eight had rolled around. Wade popped in to pick up the last of Dyan's papers for the day, and Dyan stood and stretched. He had forgotten to get up every so often, and so he was rather stiff.

A giggle sounded from the hallway in front of Dyan's office. "Higher!" Dyan chuckled quietly. Nicole was playing some sort of game, no doubt. She was so… something. The word still eluded him.

Flicking off the light, Dyan exited his office and closed the door. Bakon was tossing Nicole into the air as she shrieked in delight. Krowck was sitting against the wall, snoring softly.

"Bakon, don't drop her," Dyan said, surprising himself. He didn't usually tease others. Bakon looked at Dyan quizzically, catching Nicole one last time. Even Bakon knew that Dyan's words were abnormal.

"Oh! Dyan!" Nicole exclaimed, jumping down from Bakon's arms and running over to the Mewtwo. "I missed you! I had a fun day! What about you?"

"It was productive, at least," Dyan replied. "I don't have too much fun. But I'm glad you had fun, Nicole."

"She was a li'l angel, boss. No trouble at all," Bakon said, nudging Krowck with his foot. "Tired Krowck out completely, though."

Krowck started. "Ey, watch where yer putting yer foot!"

Dyan rolled his eyes. "Nicole and I are heading home. Lock up when you leave, will you?"

Bakon nodded before helping Krowck to his feet. Dyan and Nicole walked through the building and out of the door into the badly-lit streets. The moon, occasionally obscured by drifting clouds, threw fitful shadows over the scene.

Nicole broke free from Dyan's hand and twirled in the moonlight. Dyan fought down a burst of panic as she continued to dance. There was no chance that Caesar would make his way into the City.

Spinning one more time, Nicole dropped to the ground and breathed heavily. She gazed up at the sky, pointing at various stars. "There's the Tree, and the Rock." Dyan smiled gently as Nicole squinted at a particular patch of stars. "I can't find them…"

Dyan squatted next to Nicole. "What are you looking for?"

"There're two stars right there," Nicole murmured, still looking. "One's bright and blue, and the other is a slightly darker blue. They're usually right in the middle of that patch, but I can't see them tonight."

Lifting his eyes to the sky, Dyan searched with Nicole. He knew the two stars that she was talking about. Isabelle, the astronomy professor at the University, had told him that those two stars were known as Siria and Sivio, the Northern Twins. She had explained that the Northern Twins always pointed north and could always be found when the sky was visible.

After a moment, Dyan found the two stars. He moved from his squat to a sitting position next to Nicole. "There they are," he said quietly, taking Nicole's arm and pointing her arm toward the stars. She looked where she was pointing and brightened up. "There they are! Hi, Mother! Hi, Father!"

Dyan felt a pang in his heart. Is that what this was? Had her parents told her those stars were them? He was well aware of the practice, having heard many stories from Pokemon that had come from the forest. But to choose Siria and Sivio as the stars… He glanced at the Oshawott as she beamed up at the stars. Maybe she needed more than just the Orphanage. She needed actual, loving parents. But Dyan couldn't give her that.

Nicole blew the two stars a kiss and then stood. She started to say something, but it was cut off with a yawn. Dyan chuckled and stood. "I believe it is past your bedtime, Nicole. Let's go."

She nodded sleepily and stumbled off, Dyan standing beside her to keep her steady. After she tripped over her second rock, Dyan lifted Nicole and carried her back to the run-down apartment. Nicole yawned again and snuggled closer to Dyan's chest. A small smile appeared on her face as she fell asleep.

"What do you need?" Dyan whispered. Nicole didn't stir.

* * *

The next morning, Dyan wasn't surprised to find Nicole not in her little bed. She was, again, curled up next to him. He briefly wondered what the little Oshawott had seen to make her so… clingy, at times.

Carefully extricating himself from the bed, Dyan left his jacket on its hook instead of putting it on. It was his only jacket, and he didn't want it to get dirty as he cleaned the apartment. As Dyan was falling asleep the night before, he had decided that the least he could do for Nicole was give her a cleaner place to live. Taking a rag, he began to dust the kitchen.

About an hour later, as he was washing the final dish of the great stack that had been in the sink, there was a shriek from the bedroom. Dyan dropped the plate and hurried to the room. The glass plate shattered.

Nicole was huddled in a ball, clutching the thin blanket tightly. Her eyes were wide and she didn't notice Dyan enter the room. "No… go away…" she muttered, eyes closing suddenly.

"Nicole?"

"Mother! Father! No!"

Dyan quickly picked Nicole up and held her close, stroking her head soothingly. "It's okay, Nicole. You're safe."

Nicole's breathing, previously rapid and shallow, deepened and slowed. She threw her arms around Dyan and began sobbing. He was startled, but it only lasted for a moment. He put his other arm around her and returned the hug. "I'm here for you, Nicole. You're safe."

She sniffed and continued sobbing. "It's okay, Nicole. It's okay. Don't cry."

* * *

Dyan had given up trying to work. He was haunted by the sight of Nicole on his bed, frightened and sobbing. She had calmed down after a while and was as cheerful as though nothing had happened. They ate breakfast- cold oran omelets again- and went to the office. Things seemed normal. But it didn't soothe Dyan's mind. Not in the least.

"Ey, boss. You got a minute?"

Thankful for the distraction, Dyan looked up to find Krowck standing in the doorway to Dyan's office. The Blaziken looked uncomfortable- understandable, since he'd never entered Dyan's office on his own volition. "Of course, Krowck. Come in and sit."

Krowck entered the office and sank into the chair. "Thanks, boss."

"What is it, Krowck? What can I help you with?"

Staring at his hands, Krowck was silent. Dyan waited patiently, watching Krowck's face change as he warred with himself. Evidently he came to some conclusion, as he looked up at Dyan. "Boss, it's about little Nicole. She told me and Bakon what you did for her this morning."

A flutter of panic touched Dyan's heart. "I wish she hadn't…"

"Ey, it's no big deal, boss. But it did bring a question. What are you going to do for her, boss?"

Dyan sighed and stood. He walked to the window and gazed out over the scene. "I…" He paused. Thoughts ran through his head. Concerns, worries, a parade of stress. "I don't know, Krowck."

"May I?" When Dyan simply sighed, Krowck continued. "I know you saved her, boss. Heh, you have the legal right to control her future."

"No, I don't," Dyan said quietly.

Krowck snorted. "Ey, don't deny it, boss. You know the laws of the forest far better than I do, and even I know the laws about orphans. You saved her from Caesar, and that situation only comes about with orphans. Since you saved her, you can do whatever you want. You could send her to the Orphanage… even adopt her."

"Who are you, really? Krowck isn't this smart," Dyan said, glancing at Krowck. There it was again: a slight teasing.

"Ey, I hide it well, boss." Krowck shrugged. "But I've been hiding it for a while."

Dyan turned to look quizzically at Krowck. "Does that mean… some of your blunders aren't actually blunders?"

"Guilty as charged," Krowck replied. "Jasmine, Lilia… I never was actually that clumsy and oafish. I just didn't think they deserved what was happening."

Shaking his head, Dyan chuckled. "I ought to fire you, but you've done more than you may know. But… back to Nicole." The Mewtwo rubbed his cheek. "I know the laws of the forest, Krowck, but I don't know what to do."

Krowck leaned forward. "This is the opportunity you and Molly have been looking for, boss. I know your overbearing aunt left you with a need to prove yourself, but you want a family more than that. You want to be better than your parents. Don't push Nicole away. You've wanted a child for so long, but you and Molly haven't had that chance.

"I don't think she should go to the Orphanage. Nicole needs someone to watch and love her. Taking her to the Orphanage would simply shatter her. You've already proved that you can take care of her."

Dyan walked back to his chair and sat in it, sighing. "I know all of that, Krowck. I already know."

"Then make the decision," Krowck said. "You and Molly can be loving parents. Nicole needs that, Dyan. Just put away your stress and let her in."

"You used my name. You never do that, Krowck." The corner of Dyan's mouth lifted.

Krowck shrugged. "Ey, Uncle Krowck has to get through to you somehow."

"Is that what Nicole calls you?"

"I'm pretty happy with that, boss. I always wanted to be an uncle." Krowck chuckled, then got to his feet. "Listen, boss. I know it's going to take a little time for you to decide, but I think that you need to be her father. It'll be good for her. And for you, too."

Dyan hummed under his breath. Krowck waited for a moment before walking to the door. "Krowck, wait."

"Ey?"

"Thanks."

Krowck smiled. "Then I'll leave one more thought. Perhaps it's time to stop the high-interest business." He opened the door and, as he left, said, "Just maybe, boss."

Dyan stared ahead, thoughts racing. Give up the high-interest business? Never! …But Molly had never liked it. And Nicole probably wouldn't like it, either…

He put his head in his hands. This was going to take more thought than he had expected.

* * *

Nicole chattered away as she and Dyan walked back to the apartment. Dyan held her paw in his hand, wary for any sign of danger. For the first time, he wondered if his apartment was too close to the forest. There was nothing stopping forest Pokemon from intruding and causing havoc. It didn't help that most of the streetlights were broken in pieces, shards of glass lying on the ground. The shadowed area was only lighted by a few weak streetlights and the moon.

They made it to the apartment without any incident, though Dyan wondered if some of the moving shadows he had seen were more than that. He shrugged it off and climbed the stairs, Nicole following closely behind.

The door of the apartment was unlocked. Dyan and Nicole entered the apartment and were met with the wonderful smells of freshly-grilled pinap berry and petaya brisket. They sniffed deeply and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I think Molly's home," Dyan said. It was an understatement, but Nicole nodded anyway. The two went to the kitchen and found Molly in a stained apron, buttering a batch of rolls.

"Hi!" Nicole exclaimed, letting go of Dyan's hand and running to hug Molly. The Kangaskhan jumped at the sudden hug.

"You scared me, dear!" Molly said, kneeling down next to Nicole. "But that's just fine. How are you, dear Nicole?"

"Great! I saw where Wade works, I played hopscotch with Bakon, Krowck showed me how to make clay, and I got to eat on a chair made of gold! And I love you and Dyan, and he saved me from scariness. It was a great day!"

Molly looked up at Dyan, who shook his head slightly. He knew Molly would know he wanted to talk about it later. "Well, that's fantastic," Molly replied, looking back at Nicole. "Are you hungry?"

Nicole's eyes widened. "Of course! I could eat a whole… a whole…" She screwed up her eyes in concentration. "A whole box of nanab berries! That's what Wade was working on," Nicole whispered conspiratorially. Molly nodded in understanding.

"Well, go ahead and sit at the table. I'll have everything on in a moment." Nicole whooped and rushed into the kitchen to claim a chair. Molly stood and turned back to the food.

Dyan moved to stand next to Molly. "And what about me, dear?" Dyan asked. "Aren't you going to ask me how my day went?"

She shot Dyan a slightly unhappy look. "I don't need to ask, Dyan." Molly wiped surreptitiously at her eyes. "You… you hurt others. I've started questioning why I stay."

The Mewtwo bit his lip to stop from saying something irrevocable. He took Molly by the shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze as he took a mental breath. "Molly?"

She pushed his hand off. "I don't want to hear any excuses, Dyan."

"Will you hear me out?"

Molly stopped and then glanced at Dyan. She sighed. "Later. When we talk about Nicole."

Dyan smiled. "I can deal with that."

* * *

One lively dinner and a lively tucking-in later, Dyan and Molly sat at the kitchen table, across from each other. Neither one said a word. Dyan thought that maybe Molly didn't know where to begin, either.

He cleared his throat. "Molly, I'm sorry." As he said those words, something crystallized in his mind. Something that should have come into being a long time ago. "I can't tell you how sorry I am," Dyan continued, fighting tears. "I should have stopped this a long time ago. I wish I had listened to you before now… I feel like I've been living a shattered life." He sniffed and swallowed. "Tomorrow… I'll be throwing away all of the papers for the high-interest contracts. Throwing them away and burning them. Maybe Jasmine would like to help me."

Molly stared at Dyan with an unreadable expression. "I promise that I'm going to change, Molly. I want to change. For you. And for Nicole."

"I want to believe you, Dyan. I do. But after all I've seen…" Molly trailed off. She met Dyan's eyes. He was surprised to see tears. "I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can."

He began to say something but was cut off by a knock at the door. Molly stood, brow furrowed, as Dyan walked to the door. She followed him, lightly holding his shoulder. Dyan took comfort in that as he opened the door.

Caesar, Hadrian, and the Mightyena were standing at his door. "Surprise, Fletchback," Caesar snarled.

Molly stifled a scream. Dyan put an arm out to protect her. "What do you want, Caesar? It's past eleven."

"Almost the midnight hour, then," Hadrian snickered. "Our time to prowl."

"For all his lack of brain, Hadrian is correct," Caesar said. "And we did promise that we would find you. Nero," Caesar continued, gesturing at the Mightyena, "was watching you tonight. We know you have her. Where is she?"

Dyan felt heat rising through his body. "Leave, Caesar. You will not hurt her."

"What do you care, Fletchback? You prey on the innocent all the time." Caesar smirked as Dyan's face darkened.

He took a step toward Caesar. "At least I can change," Dyan growled.

"Sure. Where is she?"

Dyan was grateful that Molly reached out and grabbed his arm. He feared that he would have done something if she hadn't. "Leave, Caesar. You have no legal right to her anymore. If you touch one hair of her, or any other family member, I will take you to the Forest Tribunal. That is a promise!" Dyan shouted. His voice echoed through the apartment building and died away slowly.

Caesar laughed. "You have nerve, Fletchback. But will it last?" He turned. "Let's leave Fletchback to his stresses. Good night." In a trice, Caesar had disappeared, Hadrian and Nero at his heels.

Dyan stood on the landing outside of the apartment, quaking with anger. Molly stepped out to stand next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and guided him back into the apartment. She helped him into a chair, then left for the kitchen. A minute later, she came back with a mug of warm honey milk. "Sip it slowly."

The gentle warmth of the milk flowed through Dyan, calming him and untying his insides. "Thank… thank you, Molly."

Molly pulled a chair over and sat next to Dyan. "Will you forgive me, Dyan?"

"What?" he asked, looking at her in confusion. "I thought I was the one asking for forgiveness."

Molly chuckled quietly, shaking her head. "That's the gentle humor I fell in love with. No, Dyan. I need to ask for forgiveness, too. I didn't believe you, even though you've never lied to me. But you stood out there and told that Houndoom what was what. You stuck to your words. That touched me."

"I still don't know why you need to ask," Dyan said. He took Molly's hand in his. "But I do forgive you."

"Thank you, Dyan. I believe you, now."

"Will you forgive me, Molly?" Dyan was shocked when she leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled away, laughter danced in her eyes.

"Does that answer your question, dear?" Molly asked playfully.

Dyan sighed in satisfaction. "I think so. Just to be sure, though… do you want to kiss me again?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Bill is with Lilia!"

"I just wish our marriage was as sound as theirs," Dyan murmured. "But I think we can make it that way." Molly nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Molly. You don't know how… free… I feel."

"I can guess." Molly leaned her head on Dyan's shoulder. "You wanted to talk about Nicole."

"That's right. First, thank you for putting aside your dislike of me to help Nicole that first night."

"You didn't need that right then, and Nicole didn't need it either."

"Thank you… I appreciate it," Dyan said. He was silent for a moment. "What do you think about adopting her?"

Molly lifted her head off of Dyan's shoulder and looked at him incredulously. "Can we do that?"

Dyan laughed. He loved his wife. "I saved Nicole from those three. According to the laws of the forest, I am legally able to choose her future. The laws of the City agree. So…" Dyan said, drawing out the implication. Molly squealed.

"We can adopt her?!"

"Yes."

"And there's nothing else to it?"

"No."

"Can we, please?"

Dyan leaned over and kissed Molly. "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

The next morning, Nicole woke up to the howling of the wind. She stumbled out of the bedroom and looked around.

"Hi, Nicole," Dyan said from behind her. She spun around and grabbed Dyan around the legs. He chuckled. "Were you wondering where we were?"

"Yeah! You're usually in the kitchen, but I couldn't hear anything!"

Dyan stooped down and picked Nicole up. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "So, Nicole," Dyan said as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you like me? Do you like Molly?"

Nicole threw her arms in the air. "I love you two! You guys are like my parents, even though you're not!"

"Would you like us to be?"

The little Oshawott's mouth fell open. She stared at Dyan in utter shock. Small, garbled sounds came out of her mouth, but they didn't form intelligible words.

Molly came up behind Dyan and embraced him with one arm. She looked at Nicole with a smile. "Well? I didn't hear you answer Dyan's question."

Sniffing, Nicole rubbed at the tears that were falling. "Really? Like, really really?"

Molly wiped away some of the tears on Nicole's cheek. "Really really."

Shrieking, Nicole grabbed both Dyan and Molly by the neck and hugged them tightly. "Are you 'Mother' and 'Father' now?"

Dyan shook his head. "No. I prefer 'Dad' or 'Daddy.' I think Molly prefers 'Mom' or 'Mommy.'" Molly nodded in affirmation.

"I like that… Daddy. Thank you…" Nicole sniffed again. "Can I stay with you and Mommy forever?"

"Of course, Nicole," Molly said. "We wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

Nicole went to work with Dyan again. Molly had to run off to the Hospital to help take care of an outbreak of Forest Flu. The Oshawott had gone off with 'Uncle' Bakon and 'Uncle' Krowck, and Dyan was sitting in his office, a smile on his face. He was looking over his high-interest contract papers, making notes as to who still had an outstanding loan and the status of each of the contracts. After he did that, Dyan planned on ducking out of the office to visit each of the clients.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Dyan shouted. Windy days always made it hard to hear in the office.

The door opened and Nicole came in, looking around furtively. Dyan glanced up. "Are you looking for someone, Nicole?"

She put her paw to her lips and shushed Dyan. "I'm looking for Uncle Krowck," she whispered loudly. "Have you seen him? It's my turn to seek."

Dyan laughed. "No, I haven't. Good luck, Nickie."

"Thanks!" Nicole whispered again. Suddenly, she jumped onto the chair in front of Dyan's desk and looked at the papers he was going over. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Making notes," Dyan said absently, absorbed again in his work.

"Why?"

"I give Pokemon extra money, and then take it back when they least expect it. If they can't pay, I send someone to get the payment. Well-" Dyan began to amend his statement when Nicole sniffed.

"You're… you're a bad Pokemon? But… you…" Nicole blinked quickly. Dyan, realizing what had happened, tried to speak. Nicole stopped him. "I don't want you to be my daddy, Dyan… I thought… you were good." She started sobbing and rushed out of the office.

"Nicole!" Dyan yelled. He almost tripped in his haste to get out of his chair. "Wait!" He sped into the hallway and ran into Krowck.

"Ey, boss. Have you seen Nicole?"

Dyan looked at Krowck in desperation. "I did, but she left! Krowck…" Dyan hung his head. "I was foolish. I should have stopped this high-interest business long ago. My daughter left…"

Krowck patted Dyan's shoulder. "No worries, boss. I'll help Wade finish up your notes. Go find Nicole, ey?"

"Thank you…" Dyan said quietly. He ran off, leaving Krowck behind him.

Bursting through the door of the building, Dyan scanned the streets. Aside from the ragged storefronts fluttering in the wind, there was no movement. He momentarily considered going back into the building to search, but he didn't think Nicole would have hidden in the building. Making a spur-of-the-moment decision, Dyan turned and ran into the City proper, where the streetlights still worked at night.

* * *

"Nicole!" Dyan shouted. "NICOLE!" The wind was roaring and was pushing Dyan down the street, but with effort he could progress and search. He hadn't found the little Oshawott yet, and he'd been searching for over an hour. Small clouds had blown in over the City and stopped there, cumulating into a great mass of white that slowly darkened into a forbidding anvil.

Dyan reached a streetlight and braced himself against it. The wind lessened in intensity, but a light spattering of rain more than made up for that. Something ran down Dyan's face, but it wasn't the rain.

He gathered his strength for one final try. "NICOLE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" There was no answer, and Dyan gave up. He slid down the streetlight and huddled in a ball as the rain fell. The wind drove the rain through the air, striking Dyan with greater force than they would have otherwise.

"Nicole… I'm sorry…" Dyan mumbled into his arms. "I'm so sorry…"

"Are you okay?"

Dyan looked up, but the flicker of joy was extinguished when he saw that it wasn't Nicole who stood in front of him. Instead, Bill was standing arm in arm with Lilia as John and Estelle struggled with a black umbrella.

"No. I'm not okay, Bill," Dyan said. He sniffed. "I lost her. Just as I was giving it up, too…"

Bill squatted next to Dyan. "Who did you lose, and what did you give up?"

"A little Oshawott named Nicole. My daughter. At least, she was." Dyan laughed grimly. "But she asked what my papers were, as I was working to give them up. Nicole didn't like that I was- am- a high-interest loaner." Dyan shook his head in despair.

Lilia leaned on the streetlight. "It sounds to me like you're not a high-interest loaner anymore, Dyan. Seems to me like you were giving it up, so I think you lied to yourself there."

"She's right," Bill affirmed. "You said you still were. Maybe you need to change your thinking and not just your behavior."

Dyan chuckled humorlessly. "Since when did you become a psychologist, Bill?"

"Well, I do have a minor in psychology. As you well know," Bill replied, winking when Dyan looked up at him. "Now, let's find your daughter."

"What about our date?" Lilia asked, though she was smiling.

"Ah… Lilia, I think we need to help Dyan. John, Estelle, you two can go ahead. Alex has our reservations. We'll be there."

John laughed as he shared a look with Estelle. "As if, Bill. We're helping. Should we split up?"

"I think so," Bill said, offering Dyan his paw. Dyan looked at Bill's paw.

"Why, Bill?"

"Because you need our help," Bill explained, taking Dyan's hand and pulling him to his feet. "I believe in helping family."

"Thank you all," Dyan murmured. "Thank you…"

John clapped Dyan on the back. "Enough thanks. Let's get down to brass tacks."

"We'll comb lower Main Street," Bill decided. "John, Estelle, can you take upper Main Street?"

"Sure thing," Estelle answered. "John, I have a place to stop by first." John and Estelle walked away, looking in every nook and cranny and alley.

Bill nodded. "Where are you going to look, Dyan?"

"I… Third and Broadmarsh, for now."

Lilia started off as Bill smiled. "I think that's great. We'll shout if we find anything."

* * *

Dyan was searching on Third and Broadmarsh. So far, he hadn't found any sign of Nicole, but the hope that had come with Bill still burned. He was very grateful for those four.

Another alley was ahead of Dyan. He searched through it, to no avail. And with _Wooden Notes_ coming up, Dyan was running out of places to search on Third and Broadmarsh.

At that moment, a sound rose above the wind and rain. Dyan stopped to listen. He couldn't quite catch what it was, but it came from the direction of Main Street. Moving quickly toward the sound, he found himself back on Main Street. He heard the sound again, and this time he could tell what it was.

"DYAN! WE FOUND HER!"

Dyan broke into a run toward the upper part of Main Street. He saw John waving frantically from an alley.

"You found her?!"

John just nodded. Dyan ran into the alley and found Estelle holding Nicole. The little Oshawott was shivering, cold and wet from the wind and the rain.

"Ni… Nicole?"

Nicole looked up at Dyan. Her eyes were shining with tears and distrust. "Go away…" she whispered.

His heart hurt. Dyan didn't know what to do, so he just started talking. "Nicole, I know what I said. But I am changing. Before I decided that I was going to be your father, I realized that I needed to stop that awful business. That's what I was doing when you saw those papers. I was getting ready to stop it.

"I can understand if you still want to leave… But I wanted you to know that I'm not doing that anymore. I don't want you to be ashamed of me. I love you, Nicole."

Dyan turned away and wiped his eyes. "I just wanted you to know that, Nicole." He sniffed again. "I love you."

Bill and Lilia had arrived during Dyan's explanation, and when he finished, Jasmine appeared. They watched as Dyan's shoulders slumped and he started to walk away.

"Dyan…" Bill started to say, but he was stopped by John shouting.

"Get off of me!" There were barks of laughter, and Dyan's eyes narrowed. He strode out of the alley and found Caesar watching as Hadrian and Nero circled John. Caesar looked past the commotion and saw Dyan standing motionless.

"Well, well. It seems like we caught you off guard, Fletchback. What are you going to do?" Behind Dyan, Estelle and Nicole appeared. Estelle gasped and covered Nicole's eyes, but the Oshawott pushed Estelle's hand away.

"Caesar, you go too far," Dyan said calmly, though his eyes were aflame. "Do you not remember my warning?"

Mock shock passed over Caesar's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot. But… wait…" Caesar smirked. "The warning was in regards to your _family_ , not anyone else. Oh, we've remembered the warning, but since you decided to be a 'good' Pokemon and not loan money anymore, we decided others in the City were fair game."

Nicole's eyes widened at Caesar's words. She looked at Dyan, who was struggling to hold in his temper.

"No one in the City is 'fair game,' Caesar. The laws of the forest forbid it. I don't think the Forest Tribunal will look kindly on this," Dyan replied quietly. "I would suggest you leave before you make your case worse."

Caesar chuckled. "Oh, how sad. It's, what? You against three?"

"No." Bill stood next to Dyan. Alex, who had come to look for his missing wife, joined the two. Estelle, Lilia, and Jasmine also joined the group. "How do you like your odds?" Bill asked. "From where I stand, it's six against three."

Hadrian and Nero had backed away from John and stood next to Caesar, who was glancing between Dyan and his companions with contempt. "Now it's seven against three," Caesar spat. "I won't take those chances. Well fought, Fletchback. Well fought. I suppose you will still go to the Forest Tribunal?"

"I must," Dyan answered. "You have transgressed multiple laws."

"Heh." Caesar turned and walked off, Hadrian and Nero with him. "I doubt you can find us, Fletchback. But…" Caesar stopped and looked over his shoulder at Dyan. "I must admit, you are the stronger Pokemon. We will leave well enough alone. Forest honor."

Dyan locked his gaze with Caesar, who didn't even blink. He slowly nodded, and Caesar returned the nod. The Houndoom loped off, the Manectric and the Mightyena behind him.

Bill grinned and clapped Dyan on the shoulder. "You trust them, Dyan?"

"I do. Honor is everything in the forest, and while Caesar has lost some of his, he still has enough to make a promise binding."

"I think that, maybe, you're also changing?" John asked. Dyan shook his head in amusement.

"I think you may be right, John."

Alex yawned. "Well, that was fun. If you'll excuse me, though, I have a hungry line to seat. See you all later." He walked off in the direction of the _Radiant Star_.

Dyan felt a tugging on his hand. He looked down and saw Nicole holding his hand with both of her paws. "Did Caesar mean it? Did you mean it?"

John murmured something to Bill, who nodded in response. Estelle and John excused themselves, not wanting to intrude, and the two walked off in the same direction Alex had gone. Dyan knelt down next to Nicole.

"I meant every word. Caesar knew that I was giving up that awful stuff, and so he meant it, too. I love you so much, Nicole, and I don't want to lose you. Molly doesn't want to lose you, either."

Bill and Lilia each put an arm around the other and smiled at the scene. Dyan was vaguely aware that they were still around, and he wondered if Nicole reminded them of Holly.

Nicole lowered her head and tilted her head side to side. Then she nodded and looked up at Dyan, a huge smile on her face. Dyan put out his arms and Nicole ran into them.

"I love you, Nicole."

"And I love you, Daddy."

Dyan knew that there were quite a few things left to do: thank Jasmine for wishing him well, burn the papers, release the clients, and go sweep Molly off to a family dinner at the _Radiant Star_. But really, at that moment, he just wanted to relish the feeling of not having to live a shattered life, a life that he hadn't realized was shattered until recently.

And so, with Nicole, who was so… yes, that was the word. Loving. And so, with Nicole, who was so loving, in his arms, he did.


End file.
